


I’m Glad You’re Here

by WendiMyDarling



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiMyDarling/pseuds/WendiMyDarling
Summary: In which Henry gets sick, and the reader takes care of him.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader
Kudos: 1





	I’m Glad You’re Here

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a bit shorter than my others, but I felt if I kept going it would have just repeated more of the same, and supposedly a good author knows when to quit. Hope you enjoy some floofy, slightly angsty fluff! ALL THE FEELS!!!

* * *

There was a strange sense of silence hanging over the house when I walked in. This was odd, because Kal typically took his guard dog duties very seriously. Henry must be feeling worse than he let on if Kal wasn’t going to alert me to his presence. I kicked off my shoes and climbed the stairs to the master level, toting the bag of goodies I’d bought after I landed. 

Sure enough, there was Kal, pressed as close as he could get to Henry without squashing him, his head lying on Henry’s stomach as Henry slept. Henry looked absolutely miserable. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring a bit; sweat-dampened curls clung to his forehead. Kal pricked his ears up and turned his head slightly when I entered, acknowledging my presence with only a whimper. I sat on the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Henry’s slumber, and offered some hushed words of encouragement to Kal as I rubbed his head.

“Such a good boy, Bear, he’s gonna be okay. Have you been taking care of him for me while I wasn’t here?”

Kal just looked at me and whimpered again, placing his paw on Henry. His behaviour wasn’t sitting well with me, so I moved up to sit next to Henry, placing my hand on his head.

“ _Jeeeeeeeeesus_ ,” I hissed, the heat of his skin searing into my palm. “Okay Henry up, wake up. Wake up now.”

I shook him slightly and he groaned and coughed, but didn’t open his eyes. It was enough for me to know he was conscious, and I sprang into action. Rushing into the bathroom, I turned the water on in the tub as cold as it could go, rummaging in the cabinet for some Tylenol and a thermometer as the tub started to fill. I called Henry’s manager while I searched and left a message for her to either book him an emergent appointment with his doctor or else I was going to take him in to the nearest hospital I could find. I couldn’t find a thermometer but I did find Tylenol, so I ran downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, rushing back up to turn off the water before shaking Henry again. 

“Henry up, I mean it, you need to take this. Come on, love, at least show me your eyes.”

Henry moaned again but his eyes fluttered open, confusion clear in his expression when he saw me. 

“Why… what? You’re… Why–why are you here? I’m glad you’re here, but I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, sir, you have a fever higher than I’ve felt on anyone in my life. Get up and take this; you’re getting in the tub.”

Henry balked, hacking up a furball before shoving his face into the pillow.

“I’m fine, really, just let me sleep.”

I rolled my eyes, pulling on his arm as hard as I could. God, the man was heavy.

“Henry, look at your dog.”

Henry rolled back over and side-eyed Kal, who was still being eerily calm. His face scrunched up in concern and he sat up when he recognized the odd behavior. A coughing spell took over him and he wheezed, turning his head to try and keep the germs off of me. He coughed so hard that he gagged, and I scanned the room rapidly as I rubbed his back, trying to find something he could throw up in if needed. The spell passed and Henry sat there, gasping for air. I took the opportunity to peel the soaked cotton fabric off of his torso. His skin was thin, and I could see the muscles in his chest straining to offer his lungs enough support to breathe. Henry pet Kal on the head in reassurance, as the dog had moved closer and tucked his head into Henry’s crotch.

“He’s signalling, Henry, like he’s been trained to… You’re sicker than you think, and we need to get your fever down, ASAP. Will you please get in the tub?”

Henry blinked slowly, groggily, nodding minutely as he tried to kick the covers off his legs. He was so weak, and that terrified me. I helped him up, shuffling him in front of me into the bathroom. Kal followed us, pressing his body against Henry’s legs. I shooed him gently.

“Good boy, Kal, good boy… You did your job; you did good. Go lay down while I help daddy now, okay?” 

Kal huffed at me, but took a spot next to the toilet, lying down on the cold tile. The look on his face told me I was one more scolding away from being his least favorite person. I turned to Henry, who was leaning on the counter with his eyes closed. Gently shimmying the rest of his drenched garments from his body, I cocked my eyebrow at him, smirking a little as his dick hardened a bit.

“You have got to be kidding me… now?”

“You just took my clothes off and you’re on your knees, I can’t help it,” he gasped, his chuckle turning into another cough. I shook my head and stood up, shushing him as I eased him into the tub. He yelped when he first stepped into the cold water, pushing against me in an attempt to get out. I held firm, discovering just how little I liked the feeling of being able to overpower him. It felt backwards.

Once Henry was seated, medicated, and semi-comfortable, I sat on the edge of the tub. I took a washcloth and soaked it in the water, using it to wash the sweat off his chest, shoulders and back, and to sooth his hot skin. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall of the tub. I took a mental inventory of his body as he rested, cataloging his symptoms so that I could answer any questions the doctor had later. Henry tilted his head, opening one eye to look at me.

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I am too, Henry. Shhhh.”

* * *

Three hours and one Influenza B diagnosis later, we were back at the house. Henry was somehow sprawled on his tiny couch with his head on a pillow in my lap, wrapped up in his hoodie and shivering under the comforter I had brought downstairs from his bed. Kal was sleeping on his legs, refusing to leave Henry’s side.

Seeing as though there was nothing we could do but wait it out, I had an entire arsenal of symptom-treaters dispersed throughout the house. On the coffee table were the tv remotes, his favorite water, some crackers, and a few of his comic books. In the kitchen I had stocked him with some herbal tea, different flavored applesauce pouches, oranges, and organic whole-grain bread if he wanted some toast. In the bathroom I had a neti pot and some cough drops. His nightstand housed a chest rub and more cough drops. Every room in the house had a box of tissues and a bottle of hand sanitizer strategically located. Yes, I was prepared.

I’d flipped on a show but we were only half-watching; Henry was fading in and out of sleep and I was too busy monitoring him to pay attention to the television. He turned his body towards the back of the couch and I adjusted the blanket around him as he snuggled in closer to me. I ran my fingers through his curls and he sighed, so I switched to using my fingernails, to which he gave the most undignified moan and pushed his head further into my hands. 

“You are such a dog,” I laughed, using both hands now to scratch his scalp vigorously.

“Ugh, I don’t even care, that feels so _good_ ,” he stated, sniffing. I smiled to myself; his voice was so cute when he had the snuffles. Henry looked up at me and pursed his lips, asking for a kiss. I obliged by putting two fingers to my lips, placing them gently on his, then immediately reaching for the hand sanitizer. 

  
“How dare you wipe off my kisses?” he teased, scoffing at me in mock offense. Henry poked my side as I rubbed the evaporating alcohol between my hands and I squirmed, far too easily stopping him when I caught his hand. He laced our fingers and tilted his face toward me, looking up at me through half moon slits as his eyes were preparing to claim him in sleep once more. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, low and sincere. I leaned over and kissed his forehead to conceal my attempt at checking his fever.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, babe.”


End file.
